Nevermore: MadaSaku 50 Themes
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: 50 moments, 50 feelings, 50 lifetimes. /MadaSaku, rated T to be safe./


APPLE SEEDS: "Poison!" She hisses.

He watches idly as blood drips off his kunai.

BOUY: "I can't swim."

"I noticed."

BLACK: She couldn't look forward to a world covered in darkness and war.

BLUE: She thinks he would good in blue, but he prefers red.

BROWN: The blood hasn't dried yet.

CHIVALRY: "Fuck off."

COOL: "Okay, fine, that was freaking awesome."

"Finally, some acknowledgement."

DEATH:

They have captured her and have locked her away in the darkest dungeon, Pein tells Tsunade.

(She is outside, watching Deidara make clay fireflies go off, laughing as Tobi teases him.)

She is dead.

(She is eating dango with Itachi at a small stand just outside of Ame.)

You will never see her again.

(Ever.)

DEATH II: "Get up."

DISSEMBLE: "Who's there?"

FIDDLE: She danced while he lit the match.

FINISH: It's hard to write a letter to her because he never wants to finish it.

FOUNDATION: Eyelash tinged gazes and honey flavoured words.

FONDLE: See SLAP.

GLOVES: She pulls her fingerless gloves on, and he watches eagerly as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Let's go."

GREEN: He sees forests and strong Sakura trees sprout in her eyes, the blood of enemies on her lips, and saccharine candy in her hair.

HADES: "It took ten pomegranates to make that thermos of juice."

HOODLUM: "You really didn't have to blow the place up too."

"Yes I did, actually."

HAZE: "….What just happened?"

HONEYBEE: "So this isn't a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' thing?"

"You're not getting away that easily."

INVASION: The Rokudaime kissed her softly. "I'm sorry."

Don't be."

MADE UP: "Who are you really, Tobi?"

MAIL: Always yours,

Sakura.

MALE: "If you were a cat, you'd be a tortoise-shell."

MASK: Bravado and confidence hide her face. He is not fooled.

MASK II:"I'm going to kick your ass, lollipop boy!"

"Nya, Sakura-chan!"

MEDINCINE: "Open your mouth, damn it!"

MUSHROOM: "Do you ever clean this?"

"I'm always at the hospital. No time."

"Hn."

PAROXYSM: "it's not that funny, really."

PLURAL: We, us, Madara, Sakura.

PRIMROSE: He never sent her flowers and chocolates, and she loved him for it.

POSE: "Quit trying to act cool."

POST: "I sent it, but the Post Orifice is so slow…"

POV: She did not hold grudges, so wouldn't understand.

RED: The red shirt against the dark carpet makes him smile.

REVENGE: "Call me short, will you?"

SATURNINE: "Think about the present, Madara-kun."

SIN: Well, hmmm. Envy, Lust…Gluttony could be considered Lust…Envy could be considered Wrath…Hell, I'm going to hell anyway."

SLAP: "Pervert!'

SMILE: He could feel her lips moving against his shirt.

STRANGE: "…Tobi, why did you just put ketchup on your macaroni and cheese?"

SUNDAY: They were married on a Saturday.

SWEATER: She sobs into the soft fabric, arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He pulls her chin up to look at him, and she smiles though her tears.

"Thank you…Madara-baka."

"Anytime, Sakura-baka."

TILT: She would lean against him as the fireflies darted around them and the crickets chirped. He hummed, his chest vibrating softly.

TINTINNABLEATION: His laugh was rare and contagious.

UNDERSTAND: Sympathy is different than empathy.

USELESS: "I don't need someone like you defending me! Stand back, Akatsuki!"

VIOLET: Fingers twisted in her hair,

The setting sun a background

As dark, bruising kisses cover her neck like rain.

WIDELY: "Madara who?"

He twitched.

WED: She agreed to sew the Uchiha fan over her Haruno O only after she was married to him.

YELLOW: Yellow reminds him of sickness and old wounds, while it reminds her of sunshine and noodles.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

Ha. When I wrote 'Mushroom' I was thinking of Enoki in the KakaSaku _House of Crows_. Brilliant piece of fanfiction right there.

I got a dictionary out and pointed to words. Then a volume of Edgar Allan Poe's collected works. I was going to do a Kathrine Briggs book, but...I ran out of room. 1000 themes, anyone?

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
